


Sulky Sensei

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (supposedly), Affection, Alternate Universe - Wings, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru (background), Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi Week, Kakashi Week 2020, Laughter, M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Sulking, Teasing, Wingfic, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Truly, a supportive partner is the best thing one can have as a bolster against the more difficult things in life. Like horrendously bratty disaster genin. And laughter is the best medicine, right?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020, Kalira's Kakashi Week Stories (2020)





	Sulky Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kakashi Week](https://kakashiweek.tumblr.com/post/623757588975190016/kakashi-week-2020-prompts), Day 4: Wing AU

“Tadaima!” Shisui called out cheerfully, closing the door behind himself and bending to remove his sandals. The house was quiet, but that wasn’t much of a surprise; any or all of the others might still be out training, or have picked up a mission since he left that morning and hadn’t yet heard about.

Stepping up from the genkan, Shisui paused and stretched, rising up onto his toes and letting his wings bell out as he reached towards the rafters before he settled onto his heels again, relaxing. He stopped in the kitchen to snag a peach from the bowl on the table and to see if anyone was there; there was a pot of stew on the stove, but no other sign of his family. He hummed thoughtfully, passing by Orochimaru’s workroom - it was closed up; silent on the other side of the thick wood - and the open bedroom doors, pausing at his own.

It was open too, but not unoccupied beyond. The futon was rolled out and Kakashi lay facedown atop it, his wings lax where he had let them drape at his sides, his arms folded above his head and wrapped around a few bands of Nori’s coils. The rest of Nori was coiled into an oversized heap mostly by Kakashi’s head, with parts of himself trailing cosily around Kakashi’s arms and shoulders.

It would have been an odd sight to Shisui, once, but now. . . Shisui went to them, trailing his knuckles lightly over Kakashi’s shoulder, then running his fingertips over Nori’s scales. “Hello, love.” he greeted, putting his peach down on the small mat beside the futon. Nori shifted lazily, sliding his head along Kakashi’s arm to rest on his shoulder, just shy of his left wing, tongue flicking and nearly brushing Shisui’s fingers. Shisui stroked the top of his broad head lightly.

“Hello.” Kakashi mumbled, voice low and sulky, nudging his cheek against Nori’s scales.

Shisui pushed his fingers into his lover’s thick, sleek feathers, not quite preening so much as petting, and Kakashi sighed, wriggling his shoulders. Shisui bent and kissed his shoulder, near the nape of his neck, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his caresses.

“So what has you in such a mood?” Shisui asked, kneading gently from the base of Kakashi’s neck out along his shoulders.

Kakashi growled, and Shisui stifled the shiver that ran through him at the sound, feathers prickling and muscles tensing; especially to be _feeling_ that rumble, his mate’s body snug against his own.

“ _Why?_ ” Kakashi whined plaintively, and Shisui suddenly had to fight laughter instead. “I never _wanted_ genin. I don’t even _like_ genin!”

“You like children.” Shisui pointed out reasonably, and Kakashi growled again, though it was true. Shisui had first met Kakashi on a mission assignment and had been rather surprised on their next meeting to find him playing indulgently with his little brother. An entirely different wolf indeed, or so it had seemed. It had taken very little time of getting to know Kakashi to learn that not only did he dote on his younger brothers, and enjoy his time with them immensely, he had a soft spot for little ones in general.

“I never wanted students.” Kakashi sulked, though, which . . . well, students were rather different, Shisui supposed, that was fair. His _tone_ and his manner, however. . . Shisui bit his lip, breath hitching. “I _said_ \- And now I’m saddled with a team of genin I don’t know what to- Stop _laughing_ , Shisui!”

Shisui couldn’t quite help himself, sitting up properly and leaning back on one hand as he shook with his laughter. Kakashi twisted, huffing, hugging Nori tighter.

“My poor wolf.” Shisui crooned, a little unsteadily, shifting closer on his knees, hip coming snugly to rest against Kakashi’s side. “Shush, I know,” he murmured, burying his fingers in Kakashi’s feathers, “it’s _terrible_ , poor Kakashi.” He preened soothingly, still giggling a bit. _  
_  
Kakashi huffed again, though he didn’t pull away from Shisui’s hands; rather he was arching his wings into Shisui’s touch, just a little.

Shisui hummed, obligingly pushing his fingers deeper, ruffling Kakashi’s thick feathers and rubbing the delicate skin beneath carefully. “I’m sure it’s dreadful.” Shisui observed. He’d been aware Kakashi was testing a team of genin today, but it wasn’t the first newly-graduated team he had been sent, and no others had passed the bell test he’d inherited from his sensei.

Kakashi made a displeased hissing noise. “You don’t sound like you mean that.” he said dryly.

Shisui snorted, barely catching it back from escaping as a laugh.

Kakashi, he was fairly sure, guessed that he had been laughing anyway. “ _Nori_ is properly sympathetic,” he said, running a hand over Nori’s scales and squeezing him cosily, “aren’t you?”

Nori shifted again, lifting his head lazily, tongue flicking as he gave a contemplative sort of hiss. Shisui guessed he had been dozing off, if not before then at least after Shisui had come home to offer companionship and commiseration to Kakashi himself. Somewhat.

“What?” Nori asked, dipping his head again and rubbing along Kakashi’s shoulder blade to nose at the base of the nearer of his wings.

“I’m not sure Nori isn’t rather _biased_ in that respect.” Shisui suggested dryly, brushing a hand affectionately over the devoted serpent’s head.

“My- My new _students_.” Kakashi huffed. “Disasters!”

“Foolish hatchlings.” Nori agreed loyally, and Shisui rolled his eyes.

“Case in point.” Shisui observed, kissing Kakashi’s nape and shifting to sit astride his hips, smoothing both hands over his back and making an interrogative noise. Kakashi stretched languidly, back arching, lean muscles flexing under Shisui’s hands. Then he made a hopeful sound, looking around over his shoulder and fluffing his wings a little.

Shisui bent and kissed Kakashi softly as he twisted a little more to make it work, then Shisui smiled as he sat up, returning to his task. Kakashi rumbled contentedly, and Shisui set to properly preening his mate. Not that he was in particular need of it at the moment - though occasionally prone to _looking_ spikily unkempt, as his father’s did, Kakashi’s wings were as a rule well looked after and in good condition; no one in their family ever lacked for proper care - but Shisui was happy to devote the attention to his mate regardless. He sighed contentedly as the fluff of insulating feathers brushed through his fingers, leaning closer against Kakashi’s back and kissing along his spine.

Kakashi shifted languidly beneath him, chest rumbling with a contented noise of his own as he pushed up into Shisui. He smiled, rubbing one hand over Kakashi’s back as he straightened again, resettling his wings absently, and lost himself in the cosy, affectionate work of tending to his mate.

“So who,” Shisui asked as he worked his way along the leading edge of one wing, “ _are_ your new little disasters - I mean students,” he said playfully, “you didn’t mention who you were expecting before you left this morning?”

Kakashi made a rough sound that wasn’t quite irritation. “Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke,” Shisui twitched, startled, “and a shy little civilian pup with pink hair; Haruno Sakura.”

“My _bratty_ little cousin?” Shisui checked, a little surprised, and Kakashi growled, nodding confirmation and nudging his head against Nori in the process. “And . . . your sensei’s son, the jinchuuriki?”

Kakashi shifted a little, fingers brushing back and forth over Nori’s neck, and nodded again.

“. . .and a civilian-born kunoichi. A quiet one.” Shisui finished, sitting back a little, worrying one of Kakashi’s feathers absently between his fingers as he tried to imagine the dynamics of that team.

“ _Disaster._ ” Kakashi said grouchily, and Shisui shook his head, rubbing one hand up Kakashi’s spine and returning to his preening, wondering if that didn’t, actually, sum it up. “. . .Naruto’s sneaky. Thinks around corners. But only after he charged in half a dozen times.”

A good trait shadowed by a bad one; that would get him killed if he didn’t learn better before he was out on missions. On missions with _real_ risks - and without a jounin-sensei to haul him out of trouble. Sometimes even with one. Shisui’s jounin-sensei had been too slow - one of his genin teammates had a permanent reminder of it in the set of scarred stripes over his shoulder and chest. Shisui had always been fast in his own right, mind as well as body; he’d avoided being caught even when young and inexperienced.

“The kunoichi . . . she’s clever. She figured it out first,” Kakashi said, shifting a little and making a grumbling sort of thoughtful noise, “but the boys wouldn’t listen to her.” He made a disgusted sound.

Shisui rolled his eyes and trailed his fingers lightly over Kakashi’s shoulders. Another issue to be corrected; either the boys ignoring their teammate’s perceptive advice or the girl not making her voice heard, or both - an issue to be corrected by Kakashi, Shisui realised abruptly, however he was sulking over it right now. They had passed his test; they were _his_ team of genin now, it would be his task to train them out of idiocy and bad habits and into good ninja.

Shisui shook his head slightly. He was sure Kakashi could do it, but he . . . might very well not be pleased about it. And if they were such a _disaster_ as he said, Shisui supposed he couldn’t blame his mate for that displeasure. Even if he found the sulkiness amusing.

“And,” he paused, wincing slightly, “my cousin?”

Kakashi groaned and buried his face in one curve of Nori’s coils. Shisui’s mouth twisted. Not a good sign.

“He . . . needs to learn he’s not the best,” Kakashi said, and sighed, “before he is faced with that lesson the hard way.”

Shisui groaned, nodding, working his fingers out along Kakashi’s coverts. He had struggled to teach Itachi that lesson when he was younger, and held on to some quiet hope that Sasuke - so determined to follow his brother in every way - would do better. Evidently it had been a vain hope. Shisui . . . couldn’t be too terribly surprised, though he’d spent less time with his cousins - with most of his clan - in the past years. The parting had begun when the last of his immediate family had died, and then. . .

Well, Shisui had a new family, here with his mate, and it had been all too easy to let their welcome swallow him up, warm and accepting, and allow the distance between himself and his clan to grow.

“Tadaima!”

Shisui grinned as Sakumo’s call echoed through the house, smoothing his palms over Kakashi’s wings. They were always gorgeous, but just now they shone with the extra attention he’d lavished on them, and Shisui admired his beautiful mate and his own work.

“Okaeri!” he called back for both of them, not moving from his place astride his mate.

Kakashi wriggled a bit beneath him, and Shisui pouted, but moved away. Kakashi’s wings arched, then folded smoothly in against his back even as Kakashi rose and turned towards Shisui, drawing him in with a warm hand sliding behind his neck.

Shisui purred as he let himself be pulled into a soft kiss, wings fluffing.

“Thank you.” Kakashi said, rubbing their noses together. “For taking care of me, and for listening. We should go,” he tilted his head towards the door, “but I’ll return the favour later.” He brushed a hand over the top joint of Shisui’s right wing, and his wings began to ease thoughtlessly open in response to his mate’s caress.

“But I don’t have any complaining to do.” Shisui said innocently, and Kakashi laughed, low and warm and rumbling. Shisui shivered, toes curling at the sound.

“I’m sure we’ll find . . . _something_ of interest to speak about instead, then.” Kakashi said playfully, fingers combing through the feathers on the inner side of Shisui’s nearer wing.

Shisui swallowed, dipping his head in agreement.

**Omake:**

Shisui groaned, all but _throwing_ himself down on the engawa beside Kakashi. Mama looked over from the far end and arched an eyebrow. Kakashi shrugged, running his fingers over Shisui’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter, love?” Kakashi asked, tugging gently at one fluffy feather.

“My- My- My _team_!” Shisui spat, and Kakashi snorted, running his fingers through Shisui’s feathers as he flopped down fully on his stomach.

“I thought you expected things to improve today?” Kakashi prompted delicately. “That you had a plan?”

Shisui growled. It was a little bit adorable, tiny and soft. “They’re _awful_!” he snapped, folding his arms sulkily beneath his chin and propping it on them.

“So the plan-”

“I did _not_ expect Hanabi to be such a little-” Shisui made another grouchy sound. “Her cousin is incredibly dedicated, her sister is as well, and very sweet besides, but _she_ -”

Kakashi pressed the back of his wrist to his mouth as Shisui continued on through the rest of his team, detailing how _very_ poorly they had worked together or even separately. It was mostly the same litany of complaints as there had been over the past weeks since Shisui’s genin had passed his initial test, but Shisui’s patience with them appeared to be running out. Kakashi couldn’t quite stifle his laughter; he’d been waiting for this.

Shisui broke off, twisting around to look up at Kakashi. “Damn, aren’t you the _model_ of a sympathetic, supportive partner.” Shisui sulked, pouting at him.

“I’d _love_ to help,” Kakashi said, running his fingers through Shisui’s hair and snickering again, “but I have scheduled this afternoon for laughing in your face.”

Shisui’s mouth dropped open, and Kakashi snorted. “Oh no, my poor Kakashi, I’m sure it’s _dreadful_. . .” he said, still laughing. “Sound familiar?”

Shisui huffed, turning back onto his stomach and settling low on the boards. Kakashi stroked his feathers lightly.

“Well it’s terrible.” Shisui grumbled, and Kakashi bent, kissing lightly at the base of his neck.

“Agreed.”

“It. . . You got your team into shape. . .” Shisui said slowly, looking up at him.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow, then smirked. “Want me to bring mine by to _help_?” he offered. Shisui’s eyes widened, and Kakashi grinned.

“My horrid little cousin, the _jinchuuriki_ , and your _smashy_ little pink shadow?” Shisui said, the pitch of his voice climbing.

“If you don’t want my help. . .” Kakashi said leadingly.

Shisui sprawled out a little more, going dispiritedly limp. “Fuck it. It can’t make things any worse.” He sighed, and Kakashi’s brows rose. He didn’t think his brats had him that defeated that quickly, even - though, it had been seven years, he might have blocked it out. Or suffered through worse with them in the time since. They _were_ still horrible brats, the lot of them.

“At least it might give you a break.” Kakashi said philosophically, and Shisui sighed, nodding. Kakashi squeezed Shisui’s nape and set to distracting his distressed mate into better spirits with petting and preening.


End file.
